Worlds Colliding
by eagleofamerica
Summary: This is when some of the team is sent to the future while chasing the Time Thief, and stumble across the future Young Justice.
1. Chapter 1

**This is when 6 team members (Miss Martian, Robin, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, Batgirl and Kid Flash) go to the future while chasing a villan and meet the new team. I don't own Young Justice. I just own the characters I made up for the future team and the Villan, who is called The Time Thief.**

Our Time

Superboy slammed his fist down on the assailant's helmet, and the man crashed to the ground. "Robin! Are you all right?"

Robin rubbed his arm where the man had struck him. "I've been better."

Superboy helped Robin up, and then they started running to the room where the rest of the team was. Robin took out his bo staff and hit another attacker over the head.

"Miss Martian! Are you awake yet?" Robin screamed, battering another opponent.

M'gann was on the ground, groaning, "I'm awake," she called out weakly.

The Alpha Squad lay on the ground. Robin and Superboy, the Beta Squad, had come to get their teammates home in one piece.

"Get up, M'gann," Superboy yelled, "And get the team together!"

M'gann nodded, and yelled out in everyone's minds, _Wake up_, before standing up and kicking a guy out of the way.

Kid Flash groaned, "Remind me why I'm even on this mission?"

He started taking out all the bad guys so quickly that no one had time to blink.

Robin, breathing heavily, called out, "Are you guys okay?"

Six voices answered him, all with degrees of assent.

Robin sighed in relief, "Okay. Where's this Time Thief guy we're looking for?"

A voice boomed from behind them, "Right here!"

The team whirled around to see the man, dressed in a black suit from head to toe, outfitted with silver machines. Kid Flash ran at him just as Robin yelled "No!"

Kid Flash disappeared when he touched the man.

"What did you do to Kid Flash?" Superboy yelled.

Time Thief laughed, "Nothing...compared to what I'll do to you..."

He snapped his fingers and the generator behind him powered up. Then he stepped backwards, and fell into the light.

The team looked to Robin. He was in charge of the mission. "Go after him," Robin ordered.

The team didn't waste any time. They ran after him, and almost all of them were through when Superboy was about to go in, and the portal closed behind Robin. Superboy hit the generator, denting it with his head.

"What the hell?" He yelled. Then he looked around, took in the situation, and saw his team was missing. "Shit."

What the hell was he going to do? Tell Nightwing that the team had disappeared? Yeah, right. That'll go over well with him.

He gritted his teeth, powered up his comm and started to call Nightwing.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter, where the team wakes up in the future!**

Robin grunted as he hit the floor, his vision blotchy. He rolled and was on his knees almost immediately, bo staff at the ready. Still, that didn't help because he instantly felt a wave of vertigo, and sank back to the floor.

"What's the matter?" he heard a faraway voice ask, "Does time travel upset you? Oh, poor children. You can only be unaffected by the time stream in a suit like mine. You should be fine after the second bout of puking...mostly."

Robin forced his eyes open. He saw the Time Thief, lifting his helmet off. He was a man, about forty, with gray hairs and black eyes. He was also smiling.

He saw that Robin was still awake.

"Oh, this one's a fighter! Well, boy," the Time Thief came closer, knelt down next to Robin and whispered, "By the time you wake up, you won't be able to fight me. I've planned for this, you see. I'm going to do a little trade off. You for him."

"Wha-?" Robin started, but felt his head hit the ground again. His eyes swam and his vision went white, then black.

When Wonder Girl opened her eyes, she only saw darkness. So, instead of panicking, she used her other senses, taste, smell, touch and hearing. She could _hear_ other people breathing, slowly, but unevenly, as if they were waking up. She could _smell _a sour odor, like throw up, and she crinkled her nose in disgust. She could, in fact, _taste_ some vomit in her own mouth and quickly spit it out. Finally, as she tried to flex her hands, she _felt_ the restraints, pinning her arms to the level of her head.

She was upright, Wonder Girl concluded, using the training she had learned from Wonder Woman, and restrained to a wall, or something like that.

"Guys!" she hissed. No answer. "Guys!" she said, a little louder.

"Shh," she heard, off to her left. "It's me. Kid Flash."

Wonder Girl sighed in relief, "Thank god you're awake too. What's going on?"

She listened to the pause of Kid Flash's breath. "I don't know. I can't tell where we are. I can't see."

Wonder Girl nodded, although the movement was wasted on him. "Yeah, I think we're being held captive by someone."

She heard Kid Flash exhale. "Yeah. No shit, Sherlock. Do you remember what happened?"

Wonder Girl concentrated...and remembered. "Yeah. Damn it. Why the hell are we locked up?"

Wonder Girl waited for his answer when she heard, "Mmm?"

"M'gann!" She squealed in a whisper, "You're awake!"

Miss Martian answered sleepily. "Barely. Give me a minute, okay?"

Finally, she said, "Okay...I can't feel anyone else's thoughts. I think that they did something to our powers. Maybe we're wearing inhibitor collars?"

"I don't know," Cassie said, her voice dry. "All I know is that we're in the future, and we're tied up and it smells like vomit."

M'gann scoffed, "Ew."

One by one, the other three members woke up, starting with Beast Boy and ending with Batgirl, who cursed a lot upon remembering their situation. Then, Robin said, "I could try to escape these bonds. It will take a while, though." In the silence, they listened to Robin and Batgirl struggling to escape.

"Do you hear that?" Kid Flash said.

"What?" Wonder Girl asked, her voice dead.

"That!" he whispered.

Everyone strained to listen. They heard a thump, faintly, and something that sounded like a muffled gunshot. Then they heard a scream. Then silence.

Just when Robin opened his mouth to say somthing, the lights went on.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided to make the future the world where Batman Beyond takes place, but I changed a lot of things. Batman is probably not going to be in here, and there is a Robin, and Young Justice is still around. So, basically, it's only set in the same "universe", but I changed almost everything else...**

The entire team spent nearly twenty seconds adjusting to the harsh light that flooded the room. It was a sterile white room, and except for the vomit, there was nothing that even made anyone think that it was different from a hospital room. Robin grimaced at the sight. At least his costume was still clean. Come to think of it, so were the others'.

"Okay. What's going on..." Batgirl started, but then the door swung open.

A girl, dressed in all black with her hood picked up to shield her face, entered the room. She held a knife to the throat of a man who looked like he was terrified out of his mind.

"What's this?" she asked. The man whimpered. The girl shook him, and a strand of hair fell out of her hood. It was blonde. "What's this?" she repeated harshly.

The man spoke, "They were brought in yesterday. I don't know who they are."

The girl must have looked at them, but with her hood they couldn't tell.

"Explain this," she commanded them.

Miss Martian hurried to reply, "We're from the past! A man named the Time Thief brought us here! You need to help us."

The girl's mouth tightened at the name. She nudged the man with his knife. "Open the restraints." He didn't move, opening his mouth in shock.

"Do I need to repeat everything I say? Open them!"

The girl watched them from under her hood as he palmed an electronic pad on the wall.

Wonder Girl jumped down, straight into her puddle of vomit, and wobbled. Her fingers found a collar at her throat and she pulled at it...to no avail. She was powerless.

Beast Boy sneered at the man, then turned to the girl, "Who are you?"

But she was already striding out of the room, and he could vaguely hear her whispering on a comm link, "Get here, now. I found our 'mysterious source of energy.' I need backup."

The team followed the girl, warily, and watched as she navagated the labyrinth of the building that they were in. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Shh!" she whispered, although the notion was lost on them. They were already being quiet.

A man rounded the corner with a gun. Before he could even register what was going on, the girl was on him, kicking him swiftly in the groin while simultaniously jabbing at his larynx with her fingers. The result was him sliding down the wall noiselessly while the girl disarmed him and knocked him out.

Batgirl stared at her, "Who are you?" she whispered.

She didn't answer.

Finally, they got to an elevator, and the girl pressed a button on it twice. It opened automatically, and she said, "Follow me."

She jumped down the shaft of the elevator.

The team was stunned, until they saw that she had grabbed onto a rope. She was climbing it deftly, and Robin was the first to follow.

They followed her to the roof.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have finally decided who to put in as the future Young Justice's leader!**

The roof was cold and windy, and Robin felt his cheeks start to get that biting cold feeling like the winters at home. He was glad that he had a thermal suit, and that the rest of his body was pretty warm, since he hated the cold.

The wind whipped the girl's hair out of her hood, and it was in a long blonde braid. She tucked it back in, and then waited for the last person to get out of the elevator shaft. When Kid Flash was finally out, she pressed a button on the inside of her wrist and faced them.

In the better light, the team could see that she was wearing a domino mask under that hood of hers. She didn't have a cape, but her uniform was thickly enforced with bullet proof materials and padding. The only color on her outfit was a red utility belt, and her some red wire patterns in her gloves and boots. Inside the facility, with their eyes still adjusting, they didn't see that she was armed to the teeth, with knives and other weapons strapped to her uniform.

The mystery girl felt the wind move in a different pattern from behind her, but said, "The reinforcements for this facility will come in three minutes, exactly. You need to come with us."

"Who is 'us'?" Kid Flash and Batgirl asked at the same time.

The girl felt their eyes leave her and go to the huge jet that just became visible behind her.

The jet's rear was open, and she turned around without answering, not looking to see if they were following her.

Robin whispered to the team, "If she's a threat, let me and Batgirl take her out. If there are too many people, do defensive formation 23."

Wonder Girl muttered, "I always forget that one."

Miss Martian touched her shoulder and whispered, "Back-to-back, attack strike three, reconvene sequence."

Wonder Girl nodded, looking determined.

They went on the jet.

Inside the jet, which was very, very large, the girl sat, facing them. Her mouth was closed and her hood still up. "Have a seat," she commanded. "It's a bumpy ride."

"Who are you?" Kid Flash asked again. Beast Boy sat down in a seat, but got back up at a look from M'gann.

She didn't answer.

Robin stepped forward and felt a sizzle of electricity shock him. He pulled back. "Wha-"

The doorway to the jet shut so quickly that no one even noticed until they were pulling into the air.

"The question is," the girl said, her voice raw and low, "Who are you people?"

The team looked around to Batgirl and Robin, who were still tensed. Finally, Robin said, "This is Batgirl, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, Miss Martian and Kid Flash."

Then he stared at the girl. "And I'm Robin."

She just stayed quiet.

The window to the cockpit was tinted, and still, Robin could see a figure, a man, with electricity surging around his body.

Suddenly, the inside of the jet was illuminated, and electricity flared everywhere. Only the girl remained seated, and upright. "Told you to sit down, right?"

Robin reached for his belt, and then realized he didn't have it. It was next to the girl. How the hell had she gotten it? Even his captors didn't take it off...

As soon as the "light show" started, it was over, and a voice said over an invisible speaker, "We're here. Come on out."

The girl strode out of the jet, ignoring all the people who were thrown onto the floor, Robin and Batgirl's utility belts thrown over her shoulder. She walked into a room that looked strangely familiar. Then as the team struggled to get up, she tapped on her chest and an insignia appeared.

It wa,s a scarlet "R".

"Robin?" Miss Martian mumbled, "I think I found out who she is."

Robin just gaped at her.

Then, a man, covered in a green suit and cowl showed up, beside her, and he had electricity curling around his fingers. He was the pilot, who teleported their jet.

Finally, they heard another voice, "Robin? Lightning? What's going on?"

And Miss Martian's breath caught in her throat, because she knew that voice so well...

Superboy walked into her view.

**And...that's it for now! Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated all weekend. The place that I was staying at didn't have any wifi...sigh. What can you do? Anyway, I enjoyed all the reviews!**

**Members of the future YJ: Raven (Yes, she's in the future), my OC's named Venom, Lightning, and Red. Then there's Mila (No code name), Sword, Superboy and Robin.**

He looked older.

At least, that's what it seemed like to Miss Martian. Connor had never grown stubble. She hadn't even _known_ he could grow stubble! And the bags under his eyes were real, and they made him look tired. Otherwise, he seemed the same as he always was, and Miss Martian had to remember that this wasn't her Connor. He wasn't hers anymore. He hadn't been for a long time.

His look of surprise melted into a blank, calculating glare.

"What year is it?" He growled at them.

Miss Martian didn't even hear who replied. She didn't even care. How far into the future were they' that there was a new Robin, an invisible jet that could teleport, and Superboy, still alive? She knew that he was never going to age, but here he was...

Their Robin, the girl, she stood stoicly, at his side, her face unchanging. She listened to their explanations, and once Batgirl and Kid Flash were done talking, she saw Superboy's eyes slide to her. It was a small guesture, and none of the others saw it but Miss Martian, but she gave a quick nod. They were telling the truth. She could tell, since she was trained to tell when someone was lying.

"Come with me," Superboy said, and he turned around. They were in the cave. But, it was so modified, Beast Boy didn't recognize it until they were almost halfway to the room-where the tram had always kept their den mothers. "You'll stay in here until we get this all sorted out," Superboy said, and closed the door without another word.

When the door closed, Batgirl spun around, " What the hell is going on?" she whisper-yelled.

Robin sank onto the bed, "How the hell did she take my utility belt right off me?" He whisperd. "Another Robin."

Miss Martian tugged at her inhibitor collar. "Darn it. I don't have my powers."

"So?" Wonder Girl said gloomily, sitting besides Robin and patting his shoulder absently, "None of us do."

Kid Flash looked around the room. Aside from a bed and chest of drawers, both made out of some kind of metal he couldn't identify, or break apart to escape, there was nothing. "I guess they haven't had a den mother in a while," he stated. "Why did Connor look so angry?"

Beast Boy, hanging his head, shrugged. "I think that he was surprised. Maybe he just didn't know what to think."

Batgirl studied the door, and edged closer to it. Her fingers stopped an inch away. "Guys, there's a force field. Around the door. And the walls. We can't touch anything."

Robin took in everything in the room. "Why are they holding us here? Why not in a prison cell or something until they get answers?"

Kid Flash glared at him, "Dude, don't even joke about that!"

As soon as he asked that, the door opened, and the team saw two girls standing there. One was outfitted from her neck down in a black and green suit, and had a half cowl on her face, only letting out her dark brown hair. The other one was in a black cloak, with skin so white it was grey and ashen. They couldn't see her face, but her eyes were glowing purple. Batgirl touched the doorway again, and the force field was still up.

The girl in the green suit shifted her weight so they could see that she didn't have any weapons.

"Hi," she said, her voice a little strange throught the force field. "I'm Venom. This is Raven." Raven said nothing. "She doesn't talk much. Who are you guys?"

Miss Martian answered, "We're the Young Justice team. _What_ are you guys?"

Venom shrugged comfortably, "We're the Young Justice team of this time period. You guys traveled nearly forty years, from what Superboy said. He also said that we should let you out of this room and into the conference room. Raven, could you please take down the field?"

Raven's eyes glowed even purple-er, and then Wondergirl, who had been leaning against the force field in front of the doorway, tripped. She muttered a curse and cried out, but an invisible hand caught her.

Wonder Girl looked up at Raven. "Uh, thanks, I guess."

Raven said nothing.

Venom turned around, and the team followed her, warily, since Raven was still staring at them openly.

They rounded a couple of corners and Venom palmed a glass case. It read a bar code on her glove and said, "Identification, please."

Venom cleared her throat, "Venom, 118324 Delphi niner three two."

Then she tapped the glass in three different places with her knuckle, a habit, and the door in front of her opened.

Superboy was at the head of the table, sitting, with shadows under his eyes. Around him were Robin and Lightning, and two other girls. One of them was a green lantern, an African girl with glowing green eyes, and the other was a girl with long red hair and a red suit. Her suit showed lots of skin, and was a darker red than her hair.

In the corner was a boy who was covered from head to toe with modernized samurai armor, and his hand was on a sword hilt.

Venom sat down next to the girl in red, and waved her hand around the room, "Old Young Justice team, meet Robin, Lightning, Superboy-which you know, I guess-but he's still team leader, Red, Mila-who's a green lantern, but there are so many of them on Earth that she just goes by her name, and Sword."

Raven sat down quietly next to Lightning.

The team was left standing, facing the table. No one spoke. Finally, Superboy cleared his throat.

"Thanks for the great introduction, Venom." He looked at the team and smiled slightly, "Hello, guys."

Miss Martian nearly burst into tears at his smile. When was the last time Connor had smiled at her?

Superboy stood up, and walked over to them. He stood in front of the team. "I'd give you hugs, but I don't know where to start."

Wonder Girl answered for him, and ran forward to hug him, "Oh, my god! You're still alive? And it's been 40 years! That's so cool? Am I still alive? Is Diana? Who's in the Justice League?"

Superboy, pulling back, laughed, "I can't answer your questions." Then he looked serious, "I really can't, guys. It would ruin the time stream. I would tell, and I would like nothing more than to catch up, but now the priority is to get you home."

Miss Martian tugged at her collar. "Can you take these off?"

Superboy looked at Venom and she got up. As she put her hand near the collar, the glove peeled back like it was decaying off her fingertips. When she touched Miss Martian's collar, the metal spit and sizzled, then fell off her neck. Miss Martian suddenly realized why her name was Venom. Her very touch was poisonous.

She extended her mind to the girl, and felt a block. It was very powerful. Then, without probing more, she tried all the others. All the members of the future team was blocking her. She realized that Raven was staring at her. Her eyes were still glowing.

Miss Martian shivered.

Superboy turned back to Robin...his Robin, the girl. He said, "Are you staying in the cave tonight, or do you need to go back to Gotham?"

Robin got up and she pulled up a duffel bag with her, "I'm going. I'll be back tomorrow. See you then," she said to her team.

That was the most the team had heard her say yet. Her steps were so quiet they could barely hear her leave.

Superboy turned to them, grinning. "We're going to put you in the extra rooms. Some of our members are on a mission and went out for a couple of days. You'll be in the extra rooms."

Miss Martian didn't think that anyone would sleep that night, but as soon as she hit the pillow, she was out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Review!**

When Wonder Girl woke up, her "roommates" were already up. She lay in bed, remembering all the things that had happened the night before. Batgirl was practicing stretches in the corner, and Miss Martian was lost in her own world, sitting up with her chin on her knees and staring at nothing. Wonder Girl got up and stretched.

Wonder Girl went to the door and tried to open it... and did. "Did you guys know this was unlocked?" she asked.

Batgirl nodded, "It was the first thing I checked. I didn't want to leave without you guys, though."

Miss Martian stood up and said, perkily, "Well, let's get up, then."

Wonder Girl stood and followed Batgirl as she expertly maneuvered through the halls. She had a good memory like that. What had she called it? A photographic memory?

They ended up in the kitchen. It looked so different from when they had lived there. The cabinets and island were all silver metal and the floors were black. Someone had redecorated it to make it look more high-tech.

Miss Martian ran her hand along the silver countertop and noticed with a start that someone was sitting at the table.

It was Raven. She stared at them, and this time her hood was down. Her eyes were lavender, and her hair jet-black. With her big eyes and ashen face she looked a bit like a doll.

She watched them, and Wonder Girl said, "Hello! You're Raven, right?"

Raven looked at her, studiously, and then nodded. "Yes." Her voice was rumbly and quiet.

Batgirl nodded at her in greeting, "Can we eat some of the food in the kitchen? We're kind of hungry."

Raven shrugged, not taking her eyes off them.

A voice sounded from the corridor, "Go ahead. It's all good, except for the power bars. Those are Sword's, and he will kill you if you eat those."

The girl dressed in red, called Red, if Wonder Girl remembered right, was walking into the kitchen, her arm slung casually around Mila's shoulders. Red disentangled herself and stared at the team. "Okay, you are real. Cool."

Mila went to the cabinet and smiled at the girls, "What would you guys like to eat? I'm a great cook." Her voice was slightly tinged with a Nigerian accent, and her smile was friendly enough. "I particularly like experimenting with foods on different planets, but you need a strong stomach for that."

Red grinned, "Yeah. Green Lantern-strong stomach."

She held out her hand to Batgirl. "I'm Red. This is Mila."

Batgirl shook it warily, "Batgirl. That's Miss Martian and Wonder Girl."

Wonder Girl spoke shyly, "Uh, what do you do?"

She was looking at Red's provocative suit. It was a very revealing number. Even more so than Wonder Woman's. And she had fish net stockings and gloves. All red. The suit didn't offer much protection.

Red leaned back against the fridge and said to Mila, "Can you make me some Kai-Ghi? From that planet Ronis One? That was good."

Mila grumbled, "Not for breakfast. You won't be able to hold anything down the whole day."

Red crinkled her nose, "Fine. You pick something and I'll eat it. I can't cook," she explained, "and Mila's a god send."

Wonder Girl waited, arms crossed. Finally, Red continued, "All right. I'm a telepath. Kind of like Miss Martian, but I have better distance powers. I can influence people halfway across the Earth. And I am indestructable. And I can change people's emotions."

"Is that all?" Miss Martian asked faintly. Another telepath. Also a redhead. Was she really replaced that easily?

Red cocked her hip, "Maybe..." she teased, and when Mila handed her a plate, she gobbled it up.

Miss Martian tried to go into their minds again, but felt that block. It wasn't Raven, as she'd thought. It was Red.

"What does Sword do?" Batgirl asked, eating some sort of oatmeal.

Mila smiled, blushing through her green aura that surrounded all green lanters when they were using their powers. And she was lifting plates up to the sink with her ring.

"He's an expert swordsman."

"Like Katana?" Wonder Girl asked.

Red snorted, "He kicked Katana's ass."

They heard a grunt and a punch as a door opened and shut the noise out again. Venom walked in, saying, "You guys are missing training. Robin's kicking Sword's ass."

Red stood, "How does she do that?"

Raven got up and walked to the door silently.

"Do what?"

"Kick his un-shway ass? Well, I guess he can beat her when they use the swords."

Wonder Girl followed them and they saw Robin, ever impassive, pin Sword to the ground.

Batgirl's eyes widened. That was a good move.

She stood up, not even breathing hard, and turned to the team, took in the girls standing there, and said, "Red against Mila, Raven and Venom, Lightning and Sword. Let me know the results. No powers round one, powers round two."

She turned and left.

Miss Martian got the sense that she didn't really want to be around them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Busy!**

Superboy walked into the ice cream shop. He knew she was here somewhere, and there she was, at the back, staring at a bowl of ice cream that was melting and she would never get around to eating.

Because of her sunglasses, Superboy couldn't see Robin's eyes, but he saw how red her nose was, and her cheeks were blotchy.

He sat across from her.

"You okay?"

Robin barely looked up. "Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled forcefully, and Superboy saw that she hadn't been crying, but trying not to. "I'm perfectly fine. I mean, it's not like I expected to see them and get all emotional over something I can't help. It's not like I knew that I would become a huge wreck when I'm in the same room and need to leave."

Superboy reached out and squeezed Robin's hand. She didn't move, just allowed the gesture. Her blonde hair was loose, and Superboy thought she looked more like her-other self-than Robin. Only he knew who she was, and Lightning, of course, but Lightning had known her for so long it hardly counted. Lightning had known her before he'd gotten his teleportation and electric powers, before she'd become Robin. That was why they were best friends. But Superboy wasn't like a friend you could tell all your secrets to. He wasn't Robin's best friend. If anything, he was Batman's. He was something new altogether.

"She's still _walking!" _Robin whispered. "With real legs, not the fake metal ones. And he's still so short and still _green._ And the other Robin isn't even that much taller than me. And Wonder Woman, well Wonder Girl now, doesn't _completely_ hate me yet. And..." she trailed off, "I just...I can't go back in there and play the part you want me to. It's too much. I went home last night because I thought, well, if I get away for a while, I'll think it over and be okay. Right?"

Superboy nodded, "I think that this shocked you more than me. I remember that when it happened, they came back from the future and never spoke about it. But at least I knew they were coming."

Robin shrugged and slumped her right shoulder, a habit she only indulged in when out of her suit. "When you started this team again, you asked me to come in. But not as a friend, not to befriend them. To train them. To be a hard-assed, un-shway, dreg of an instructor who they would hate but respect. Well, you got your wish. They hate me. I've trained them. They've gotten better at hand-to-hand, and are not completely incompetent in fighting anymore. I think that now they're done with training, and we should just...I should just go home."

Superboy shook his head sharply, "You're as much a member of the team as I am, and there's no way you can leave. I need you to stay. You can't just leave when things get hard for you."

When Robin was mad, her voice got lower, scarier and more threatening, "Kon, did you forget that I'm not a real member of the team? I made sure that you only put me on for part time membership. And that I can leave whenever I want to."

Superboy grabbed her arm. "Robin-" his voice trailed off, "Look. Please. Just stay. For me, if not for the team. I need your help. I don't know if I won't slip up in front of them. I need you to stay."

Robin looked down at his hand, then back at him. She studied his face. "I...I don't know."

Superboy slid his hand down and laid it on hers, "C'mon. You know that you're the only one besides me and Lightning that knows how to kick ass on this team. Besides, your cooking is much better than Red's."

Robin chuckled, making light of the situation, "Ha. My dog can cook better than Red." She pursed her lips. "Fine. I'll stay. For now."

Superboy stood and offered her a hand up, which she took, "That's all I ask. For now."

Despite herself, Robin grinned.

...

"I don't think she likes us very much."

Red looked up at Batgirl after she disarmed Mila. "Oh, she doesn't really like anyone. Don't take it personally. She's the same as Batman. Don't mix work with friends, pleasure or anything remotely happy."

Lightning frowned. "Stop it, Red."

Red turned around, "Fine. She mixed work with some friends. You and Superboy. That's it."

Lightning clenched his jaw, and faced Sword. "One more round?" he asked, and Sword grinned.

Venom came up to the team, who were now all awake and in the training room. "She's just very unemotional. And tough. She takes a beating much better than anyone else on the team. I've seen it. Remember when the Dragons came and beat us all up? She was the only one who was still able to do anything, and she doesn't even have any powers."

Robin tapped his chin, and immeadiately thought of Bruce-Batman. Venom could have been talking about him. And she had a tone of respect in her voice, an awed respect that came from being aloof and almost godly to Venom. That was the same way the team had viewed Batman. With that respect to his skills and awe to his aloof nature.

Wonder Girl was staring at the collection of weapons on the wall. "Are you guys learning to use all of these?"

Mila nodded, "Yes," she said, "Rudimentary knowledge that will allow us to handle the weapons should we need to."

"Wow." Wonder Girl turned around, "I've never seen something like this before. It's quite a collection."

Mila nodded, "Yeah. We got most of this stuff from the Waynetech weapons systems. These guys tried to rob them and Mr. Wayne was so happy that we stopped them that he gave us a bunch of the weapons before the police confiscated it all. He was pretty cool, if you like old people."

Robin and Batgirl shared a glance. Bruce was still alive? "Uh, how old is Mister Wayne now?"

Lightning interrupted, "We really shouldn't tell you. You might figure out what year it is, and we don't want to mess up the time stream. Oh, look who's back!"

Robin looked at Lightning, calculatingly, and realized that Lightning knew who the other Robin was. That's why he was covering for Mr. Wayne. If they knew how old he was, then they would know more stuff about this Robin, this team and this time period.

Speak of the devil, the girl, Robin, and Superboy were walking into the room, and their faces were drawn. "There's been an attack in San Francisco. Red, Mila and Sword, you're with us. Lightning and Venom and Raven, why don't you help our guests cook dinner? Or you can order food," Superboy offered.

Batgirl studied Robin's face. She wasn't looking at the team. She was staring openly at Batgirl.

Batgirl watched Robin walk away, her long braid swishing behind her back.


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! I'm on Chapter 8 already! Please review!**

Tim Drake, never let himself get out of control when he was Robin. There was always another way to get information, always another way to get over his anger. Still, being cooped inside the cave all night and day wasn't a great way to spend his time, and he fought his stir-craziness while he listened to Venom tell them about the cave. It was highly modified, and now had ZETA beams not only in the main hall, but in the training room as well. There were lots of gadgets lying around, but Lightning picked them all up and teleported back and forth somewhere, putting them away and making it difficult to find out what their uses were.

Venom stopped halfway through their tour of the newly modified cave, and glanced at Raven, asking, "Are they okay?" and Raven just closed her eyes and nodded.

"Are who okay?" Wonder Girl asked, and Beast Boy answered the obvious.

"Their team. Duh."

Raven just nodded, her face not giving anything away. "They are all right."

Four words. The most they'd ever heard her speak.

Lightning was always watching Venom, making sure she didn't say too much about the future, or the team. Batgirl twitched her eyebrows at Robin, code for _He's annoying me_, and Robin set his mouth into a grimace, code for _I need to get out of here._

Robin was the most claustrophobic one in the team, after Wonder Girl. However, Wonder Girl was busy walking around the cave with Venom and Lightning and Raven, marvelling at the cool technology.

Robin felt trapped.

He walked to Batgirl, "How do we get out of here?"

Batgirl murmured out of the side of her mouth, "There are a lot of security measures to make sure we don't get out of here. The doors and walls are three feet of Titanium alloy, and they're impenetrable to any of us but Wonder Girl, and she'd make a lot of noise, which would make everyone come running. The security systems are primed for attacks, and only they can disable it. Our tech isn't advanced enough to hack into the system."

Robin frowned at their prospects, and muttered back. "Not what I was talking about. I meant how do we get out of the future? We need to get back to our time period before we mess up the time stream."

"Oh." Batgirl paused. "We can't do anything unless we can get out of the cave. And we can't do that unless Connor lets us. And he won't let us out because he thinks that we'll find out some information that would totally mess up the time stream."

Robin nodded, "Well, that is a valid reason."

Batgirl bit her lip. "We could try to get out of the cave and do our own mission."

"How?" Robin started at the voice. It was Miss Martian. "We can't leave. I can barely read their minds, even when Red isn't here. She's still blocking their thoughts from me."

"She did say she has better distance powers than you do," Robin reasoned. He checked to make sure none of the others were listening. "Has she read your mind?"

Miss Martian shook her head, then paused, "I'm not sure," she whispered. "I can't even tell. My powers aren't working so well here."

Batgirl looked shocked, "Why didn't you tell us before?"

Miss Martian sighed, "I thought it was because of Red. But she's gone now, so it can't be."

Batgirl nearly growled in frustration. How the hell would they get out of this?

...

"No," Superboy said firmly, "We're not letting them out of the cave. Especially now that we know who hired the Time Thief."

Robin glared at him, her blonde braid swishing in the wind, "Why not? They're trained. They'll understand what's going on. We should talk to one of the leaguers. One of them that were here, through this. Like Wonder Woman."

"Wonder Woman hates you," Superboy protested, watching as Red coaxed and petted the huge three-headed dog that was attacking the city, now helpless with paralysis. That was the last of them. Robin's gloves were spattered with blood and spittle from the dogs, which had laser vision. Another Cadmus experiment gone bad and released into the world for "testing".

"What about Batgirl? We can ask her what we did when this happened."

"We don't want her telling the league." Superboy picked up a big piece of rubble and helped a woman out from under it. "Remember? Superman told us that they still have a remnant of that mind control in their minds and we shouldn't trust them until they have it out completely."

"She's not a part of the league. She's so far away from that life now, it's not even funny, Kon."

Superboy growled, low in his throat, "What if she doesn't remember? She's, what, sixty? She said herself, things aren't as clear as they once were. Besides, you two aren't talking, right?"

"She likes you," Robin grumbled. Then she straightened up, "You can't keep them there. Now that she knows I found them, she'll know where I took them. And she'll come after all of you."

Superboy shrugged, "I'm not afraid of Talia al Ghul. I've been up against her before."

Robin helped a man up, and started bandaging his head, "You should be. We don't know why she brought them here. We can't take chances." The man limped away after thanking her and asking her which way the hospital was. It was already dark out in the east, and Robin flexed her wrist, anxious to go back to Neo-Gotham. To go on patrol. As if nothing was wrong.

"She's going to go after the cave. I would take the team to a hideout, like the one we made last year in Metropolis. Just don't bring them to Gotham. They'll be useless there."

Superboy watched her skeptically, "You're leaving, aren't you? To go to Gotham?"

Robin nodded, "I'll be back in the morning, before I go to school. If I don't have time, I'll go afterwards. Okay?"

Superboy sighed, "See you. I'll work on getting the hideout ready."

Robin pressed a button on her wrist, and wings came out of her suit. She kicked her boots to make the jets go on, and jumped up. Superboy watched her fly away.

He turned to Red and Sword and Mila. "Time to go home, guys."

They boarded the jet.

**Talia al Ghul! I love to hate her! Here's to hoping this story works out okay!**


	9. Chapter 9

While the team waited for Superboy and the others to come back, they ate the pizza that Ligtning dragged out of the oven, and watched an old movie from their time period. Batgirl and Robin were the only ones not engrossed in the movie, and heard a slight whirring noise.

"What's going on?" Batgirl asked Robin. He shook his head, and turned to Lightning, opening his mouth to ask.

There was a large screeching noise as the whole cave shook and the team fell.

"What the hell?!" Wonder Girl screamed as she fought to regain her balance. She gave up and started hovering in the air above her teammates, guarding them.

Men's shouts were heard and pounding feet. Miss Martian saw a woman with a big gun round the corner.

Another screeching noise cut through the air and Lightning yelled, "Raven! Get a sheild up!"

A black bubble surrounded the team, and Lightning stood up, sparks flying from his fingers, giving them light.

"How far away are the others?" Kid Flash asked. He got up shakily.

Venom tapped her comm and listened to the static. "Nothing." She reported to Lightning, "They must have cut off our feed."

"Who are they?" Wonder Girl hissed.

Miss Martian nodded, "I think we need some answers. Now."

Lightning turned to them, "You think _I_ know? Dammit!" He looked at Raven. "Can you contact the others? How far away are they?"

Raven closed her eyes, "They're coming. Minutes, perhaps." Then she winced. "I do not think my sheild will last that long."

Beast Boy tugged at her cape, "Why? What is happening outside?"

Lightning heard a crack behind him, and saw that Raven's sheild was breaking. "Damn. Everyone, get ready to fight."

Venom turned to Lightning, "But you could get us out of here!"

Lightning scowled, "And how would the others find out that there's an ambush waiting for them? We wait, fight, and when Superboy gets here, I'll get us out."

Venom looked at Raven, "How the hell are they breaking your sheild?"

Raven gritted her teeth and didn't answer.

Robin took out a shruiken, and waited for the sheild to crack.

Which it did.


	10. Chapter 10

The minute the jet landed, Superboy knew that something was wrong. He also knew, once he got straight off the jet, that he should never have let Robin go home.

For one, there were League of Assassins here. And if anyone knew how to fight the League, it was Robin. And Inque. She was here. And other than Batman, Robin was the only one who had the special bag that could hold her.

Superboy charged at the assassins, suddenly furious. How the hell had Talia gotten so many of them to come so quickly? He should have listened to Robin and gotten the team out when he had a chance.

A crack of lightning lifted the hairs on Superboy's arms. He whirled around and spotted Lightning, in the middle of a huge room, frying three fighters with each hand. Superboy almost smiled in relief. They were going to get through this. Then, when they kicked these #$%ing assassins out of the Cave, they would go to the backup HQ in Star City.

Superboy's train of thoughts were cut off when he heard Red scream.

He turned slowly, eyes wide.

Talia al Ghul, in the flesh, was standing with a gun to Red's head, and an inhibitor collar around her throat. Her eyes met Superboy's, and she jerked her head to the side. _End the fighting_, her gesture said. _Now. Or she dies._

"STOP!" Superboy yelled, his voice so loud that even Lightning stopped, on the other side of the room. The silence was deafening.

"Put her down," Superboy warned. Talia al Ghul grinned at him. He heard Robin's sharp intake of breath and Batgirl's gasp.

"I think not." Talia smiled, and tightened her grip on Red's throat. "I'll be giving the orders for now. Drop your weapons. All of you."

The team watched Superboy for a cue. He dropped down, onto his knees, grabbed a dagger from his boot, and kicked it to the left.

Robin took off his utility belt warily.

For the next five seconds, all that was heard was the clang of weapons on the floor.

Superboy glared at Talia al Ghul until she said, "Now, I want all of you in a line, where I can see you. Or else she dies. And it would be a pity, since her death would be so...horrible for you team. And this country. I don't want to give away anything to your guests, but it would be...bloody. Isn't that right, Red?"

Red made a strangled noise.

Lightning came up next to Superboy. Superboy whispered, "On my mark."

Lightning nodded, and Superboy grinned crookedly at Talia. Miss Martian glared at him, and whispered to Batgirl, "Is Connor out of his mind?"

Superboy broke the silence. "So, what do you want, Talia? To ruin the future?"

Talia pursed her lips. "Hardly. This is just a fascinating development. And you know how much I love those."

Superboy watched Red, and saw her nod. "Now," he whispered.

A flash of Lightning went through the room, and before the team could blink, they were out in the open air, on a roof.

Red gagged and started gasping. Batgirl helped her up.

Robin looked out at the brightly lit, but gloomy skyline. "Where are we?"

Sword answered for him. "We're in Neo-Gotham."

Superboy grimaced. "This is the one city in the world with citywide power inhibitors."

Miss Martian turned to him, "What?" She exclaimed. "What in the world does that mean?"

It was Raven that answered, her eyes no longer glowing purple. "It means we have no powers in Gotham."

Wonder Girl nearly fell off the roof when she heard that.

**Well, I know that in the Batman Beyond universe, they do have super powered villans in Gotham, but pretend that didn't exist, okay? Basically, only a couple of people have powers in Gotham, and no one of the team can use them here! How will they get out?**

**REVIEW! You know you want to!**


	11. Chapter 11

**ENJOY!**

Venom whirled on Lightning, "Why the hell did you bring us here?" she demanded, and closed her eyes tightly, as if to ward off the city lights.

Superboy was waiting for an answer as well.

Robin and Batgirl looked around at "Neo-Gotham". It was a lot more high-tech, with floating cars and street lights in midair, and some kids that looked like they were skateboarding in the sky. Still, Robin could tell that it was rough. The streets around them were dark. This was a bad neighborhood. No doubt about it. And Batgirl could see the tell-tale signs of a gang tag sprayed on to several buildings on the street. A huge serpent curling around a mask.

Lightning was speaking, slowly, but panicked. "I-I wasn't thinking about anything...and the first place I thought to come to was home. I'm sorry, Kon."

Superboy nodded, face grim. He tapped his intercom. "It's still dead. Otherwise, I would call Robin and tell her to haul our asses out of here." His face became surprised and then upset. "Robin. Damn. She said she would stop by the cave tomorrow morning."

Red was pulling at the collar at her neck, "Damn! How the hell do I get this off now?"

She started panicking, her voice rising. "Venom! Can you get this off me?"

Venom shook her head, hands covering her eyes tightly. "I'm powerless too. Remember?"

Sword pulled at a sword hilt, which he hadn't taken off since it was under his cape. It came free, he pressed a button and an energy sword appeared and he twirled it. "We need to contact the Justice League. Now."

Wonder Girl scoffed angrily. "Yeah. If only you'd called them first thing. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"This mess?" Mila asked angrily, giving up on her non working ring. She turned to Wonder Girl and snapped, "I'm sorry. Did we tell you to come running from the past? No, and I don't recall you ever thanking us for helping you guys, you know, escape from a freaking lab in this GODFORSAKEN City!"

Miss Martian butted in, "Don't get upset at Wonder Girl. She's just upset!"

"Stop!"

Both teams looked to Superboy, whose quiet command had been enough to stop their bickering.

"Lightning. This is your old apartment building, right?"

Lightning nodded. "I still own it. No one's touched it in years. Unless my father got out of-" he cut himself off and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"There are clothes downstairs. They're mostly mine, but it should disguise us enough that we can walk through towns and not look like Jokerz in these uniforms."

Robin got a sense that Lightning had put a strain on "Jokerz" for a reason, and was proved right when Red shivered at the word.

"Who are you calling jokers?" Kid Flash muttered. "I like this uniform!"

No one answered him. Mila and Red exchanged glances.

Lightning tapped in a code to the door on the roof and it opened creaking. They all descended.

Lightning's apartment looked like no one had been there in years. It was old, dirty and broken. But mostly, it looked sad. There were no pictures of anyone except for a woman hugging a boy with the same hair as Lightning, but he turned down the frame so no one could look at it.

After everyone was outfitted with Lightning's clothes, they all looked strange. The clothes were too big for Wonder Girl, Mila, Red, Miss Martian, Batgirl, Robin and Raven. Venom just took off her mask and put on a shirt over her uniform. Lightning passed Robin and Batgirl shades, and they looked at him, in thanks, and puzzlement. How would he know that they needed glasses?

Most of them just pulled Lightning's extra shirts over their suits. He explained that in Gotham it was fashionable to have tight pants that looked like they were from a uniform. Superboy just zipped up his leather jacket.

Lightning also took in Miss Martian's green skin. "You'll be fine. Many people have been spliced with other DNA so they look different. If anyone notices, they'll think you splurged on a skin splice."

"Yeah!" Red brightened, "In fact, Beast Boy..."

Sword clamped a hand on her mouth before she could finish. Then he glanced at Beast Boy, looking confused.

"What do I do?" when Red shook her head, he insisted, "What do I do? Come on!"

"Guys." Superboy quieted them all. Miss Martian wondered when he became such a leader that he commanded attention when he spoke. "It's time to go."

They exchanged nervous glances and were about to leave when Superboy said, "Look. If there is any trouble at all, I want you all to stand down. Do not fight. Let me or Lightning handle it. Is that understood?" he looked to his teammates as well, "All of you? Do you understand?"

They all understood.

**By the way, shout out to a comment by lil'missCrazy, there will be a couple of slips from the new team about the status of the old members, and Barbara will see Robin talking to Commissioner Gordon (Her in the future). They will also meet Wonder Woman, aka Wonder Girl Cassandra Sandsmark.**


	12. Chapter 12

Beast Boy kept his green head under the hood while they walked briskly outside. He didn't know where they were going, and he didn't really want to.

No one spoke. That's why, in the silence, the explosion was so loud.

Miss Martian looked up in surprise as a building on the next block went on fire. Only the top floor, but people were streaming out in hospital gowns and scrubs. It was a hospital.

"Shit," Superboy muttered, "Guys, stay here. Lightning and I will try to get the people out."

He ran to the building.

Wonder Girl spoke up, "Are we really just going to stand here? Come on, we need to help."

Batgirl shook her head. "Calm down, Cassie. We need to just stay put."

Wonder Girl made fists. "No." She ran towards the building.

Venom cursed. "You guys stay here. I'll-"

"You don't have powers!" Robin hissed.

Venom looked down at her hands. Robin gritted his teeth.

"Batgirl and I have handled fires before. We'll go in. Just stay out here."

Batgirl nodded at him and they ran towards the fire.

As soon as they neared the hospital, a girl ran past them, into the building, still too far ahead of them for them to take out. When they came inside, she was gone, sprinting up stairs.

Batgirl grabbed a fire extinguisher, "C'mon, Tim. Time to get to work." They ran up the stairs too, putting out small fires on the way.

When they finally exited the stairwell, they stopped in surprise.

There was a man there, dressed in a bullet proof vest and black shirt. Superboy was nowhere to be seen, still evacuating the patients, but he was holding Wonder Girl.

Batgirl, still in the shadows, stopped Robin from moving forward.

"Let her go."

The voice came from in front of them. It was the girl from outside, with a blonde ponytail and sunglasses on.

The man turned to her, a wild look in her eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

"I said to let her go."

He started to get angry. "Answer me first!"

The girl took out something from behind her back. A knife, which glittered in the flames, almost put out.

With a flick of her wrist, the blade turned in midair, whirring to the man. It hit him solidly in the hand, and a detonator was ripped off as he screamed in pain and let Wonder Girl go.

"Arghhh!" he yelled. Then he charged the girl.

She moved so quickly that Robin and Batgirl didn't even see it. She flipped backwards, then forwards, another knife in hand, slicing the other detonator out of the man's hand. She landed lightly, and sliced upwards, tearing at his shoulder.

A gush of blood followed.

The man blinked, not yet feeling the pain. She threw her knife and the hilt bounced off his temple.

He collapsed so loudly that he made a thump when he hit the ground.

"Robin! Batgirl! What are you doing-" Wonder Girl started.

The blonde girl turned and looked at them. She spoke, her voice rough from either emotion or the smoke. Probably the smoke. "What the hell are you three doing? In Gotham? Do you know what happens to meta humans in Gotham?"

"Robin?" A voice said from behind Batgirl. It was Superboy, out of breath. "What are you doing here?"

She twisted her knife out of the man. She was wearing gloves.

"I could ask the same of you."

Lightning laughed humorlessly, "It's a long story."

Just then, sirens ripped through the air. The female Robin cursed. Then she tapped her ear.

"Commissioner. Don't let your men come up here." She listened for a minute, then hissed, "Fine."

She turned to Batgirl, Robin and Wonder Girl. "Don't speak. Just let us do the talking."

A minute later, the pounding from the staircase was heard. Someone was coming up.

It was a woman, with white hair and glasses, dressed in a police uniform and holding up her gun.

Pointing it at the girl with the sunglasses.

"What are you doing here?" the woman looked around, as if she remembered something. Then her face cleared as she spotted Superboy and then sweeped around to the redheaded girl in the corner.

It was Barbara Gordon.

**ooh, review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Barbara Gordon meets her future self! But no one else realizes who it is except Robin. And the future Young Justice knows.**

Batgirl gasped, and stared at the woman. It was her. No doubt about it.

Commissioner Gordon was frozen into place as well. Seconds ticked by, and she finally cleared her throat and whispered, "Never mind. I know what's going on. You need to get out of here." She eyed the future Robin murderously, who just glared back. "Get out of here before my men come up here."

"Not so fast," Superboy walked forward. Commissioner Gordon relaxed a little, seeing an old friend. "B-Commissioner, we need to get out of the building without any of the police seeing us. Is there a back entrance?"

"No. There's a hovercar. I'll call it down for you. Robin knows how to fly it, doesn't she?" Commissioner Gordon's eyes flicked down to Batgirl's legs, and her eyes welled up a little before she blinked it back. She eyed the man on the floor.

"Why was Mad Stan attacking a hospital?" She directed to Robin.

Robin shrugged, her ponytail swishing, "That's your department."

"You didn't have to maim him," Commissioner said roughly, not looking at Batgirl, who was still shocked.

"We are in a hospital," Robin answered shortly, no emotion breaking through her voice. "I'm sure one of the doctors can help him."

With that, Robin snapped her fingers and waited. A few moments later, a board came floating through the flames above them to her. The fire was almost gone, and there was no more smoke.

Robin stood on the board and told Superboy, "I'll be right back with the hovercar."

She flew out of sight, and Commissioner Gordon was faced staring at Batgirl. She cleared her throat again, and turned to Superboy, whispering.

"Take them to the cave."

Superboy shook his head, "Talia al Ghul took the cave. It's not safe to go back."

Commissioner Gordon shook her head, "Not that cave. _The Cave. _I don't care what she says, it's what you're supposed to do."

Superboy nodded, "Will you tell me anything else?"

She shook her head, "No. I can't. Just...go to the cave, okay Kon?"

Superboy looked down at Barbara Gordon, his old friend, one of the few he still had, and said, "All right. Good night Barbara."

She stopped him, "Tell-tell her I'm sorry, okay? Tell Robin. I-I want to talk to her. Okay?"

He nodded.

He came back to the group, who were looking at a gash on Wonder Girl's arm. "That's going to hurt a lot," he commented. The hovercar came through the hole in the roof, and the door opened. "Still a hot head, huh Cass?" he joked, fluffing her hair.

She mumbled, "I'm sorry for not listening."

He didn't say it was okay, because it wasn't. But he walked in front of her to sit next to Robin in the hovercar.

Batgirl didn't say anything while they pulled away, just sticking her nose to the glass, watching the woman watch her. Then, her older self called up the officers, and they started to swarm the wreckage of the room.

...

"The Cave?!" Robin nearly shouted, but Superboy shushed her. "No way. I'm not letting them into the Batcave. Not even if you paid me three million credits. There is no way!"

He whispered, aware that the others in the back of the huge commendeered police hovercraft wouldn't hear. "Barbara said that we need to. Robin, it's the only way. She's been through this. We need to listen to her."

"And get me in so much trouble that I won't leave the house for months? No way," Robin repeated.

"Mr. Wayne is away on business. He'd never know!"

"But Terry is not," Robin reminded Superboy, "and he _will_ get me in trouble, Kon."

"Not if I'm involved," Superboy reasoned. "He wouldn't do that if I said we needed to. You don't need to give up your identity or anything. Just let us stay there. Don't forget, the cave has Recharge 2.0. We'll have our powers back there and Raven can locate Talia. Or the Time Thief."

Robin was quiet for a long time. Then she relented, "Fine. But you need to make them listen to me."

"No problem." Superboy was silent, then said, "Barbara said..."

"Stop." Robin's hands clenched the wheel. "Don't tell me."

"...that she's sorry and wants to talk," he finished. He looked at her, then continued softly, "I think you should call her."

Robin didn't speak. He'd hit a sore note, with her relationship with Barbara. She shook her head. "Stay out of it, Kon." Her voice was sharp, but then it took on a begging quality. "Please. Just because we-" she cut herself off, "You can't butt in now, Kon."

"You're my friend, Robin," he whispered even lower, and leaned forward, so she could feel him staring at her although she didn't look, "and I'll respect your wishes. But she's my friend too. And I respect her too."

Robin fought the urge to kick him, and instead focused on the chatter in the back before she told them that they would be abandoning the vehicle and walking through a secret passage to a safe house.

She felt Superboy's eyes on her back, and she glared at him. But he smiled tightly, and Robin felt her gaze drop, even though he couldn't see it from behind her sunglasses. And her eyes were welled with tears.


	14. Chapter 14

Robin was arguing over her comm link as they made their way through the secret tunnle under Neo-Gotham. She was whispering feverently, and Superboy kept up a conversation so no one else could hear what she was saying.

Finally she touched her ear and said, "All right. We're almost there."

She turned a corner and touched a brick on the rotting wall. It glowed, scanning her prints. Then the brick slid to the side and a keypad appeared, cold grey steel against the broken tunnel walls. Robin typed in a long series of symbols that no one else could understand or keep up with, and then the wall slid to the side.

"Come on. Don't touch anything."

They filed into the small steel room, with smooth walls and no other doors. Robin again typed in a long series of symbols, and then said, "Authorization: Robin."

The computer answered, "Access granted."

The room suddenly started moving so quickly that they barely felt it.

"Is this an elevator?" Batgirl asked.

Robin didn't answer. Instead, she said, "Once we're inside, no one is allowed to touch anything, understand? There are some rooms, and you guys will have to bunk together for the night, but in the morning we're going after the Time Thief and Talia al Ghul. You'll get your powers back soon, but I want you all not to use them too much. Conserve your strength." She reminded them again, "You touch anything, and Batman's going to kill you."

Venom shivered.

Kid Flash chuckled humorlessly, "Why do you guys all make this Batman seem so ruthless and scary?"

The door slid open.

"Because he is," Red said, smiling at Kid Flash. "Ruthless and hot."

"You've never even seen his face!" Mila protested in a whisper, but then grew silent as she looked around her.

The Batcave, in all its futuristic glory, sprawled before them, dark and monstrous. Despite all its computers and lifts and cars, it cast a horrible shadow, terrifying.

"Still has the same effect, after all these years," Robin whispered to Batgirl.

"What is this place?" Venom asked the female Robin.

Sword's eyes were glued to the weapons wall, with its sharp blades and deadly arsenal. "Batcave. You brought us to the Batcave?"

Robin strode forward. "It was Superboy's idea. You can kill him for it later."

As soon as Wonder Girl stepped into the huge cave, she heard barking, and a huge black dog came charging at her. She yipped and jumped back-up into the air. Her powers were back.

"Ace! Heel!"

A masculine voice sounded from above them, and they all looked up to see a shadow, out of the light. "Get them in their rooms. And don't touch anything."

Red whistled, "That's Batman."

Batgirl watched him as he came down. He wasn't wearing a cape, and his outfit was a simple black and white uniform which covered his whole body. This was the new Batman.

Then something else caught her eye. Towards the back of the room was a showcase, and in it was her uniform, Robin's, Nightwing's and the old Batman's as well.

"Well," Robin patted the dog's ears, while it growled at them threateningly. "Not that this hasn't been fun, but I'm going to show you to your rooms."

Batman nodded to Superboy, and jerked his head to the left in a clear "follow me" sign.

"Go ahead. I'll be there soon," he said.

They followed Robin to the rooms.


	15. Chapter 15

**For those of you who don't know, the Batman in this story is not Dick Grayson, but Terry McGuinnes, from the Batman Beyond series. Here he's in his early 20's and he's good friends with Superboy. Te future Robin is my OC.**

As soon as Superboy finished talking to Batman, he put a hand on his shoulder. "Terry, get some rest. You probably haven't slept since Mr. Wayne left."

Batman rubbed his eyes through his cowl. "Huh. You're right. It's too late to go home, though. Dana's probably sleeping."

Superboy grinned, "Just ask her to marry you already."

Batman didn't smile, his mask expressionless as he frowned and muttered, "Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to go rest upstairs. Make sure they stay down here. And don't let them-"

"-touch anything. Yeah. I know."

For a moment, they stood grinning at each other, and Superboy remembered when Terry McGuinnes was still a hotheaded teenaged Batman, full of rebeliousness and impulse. He remembered when he had to mentor Batman. Now, the roles were reversed, and _he_ was coming to Batman for help, him being the younger one.

Superboy watched Batman climb the stairs to the door that separated the Batcave from Wayne Manor. Then he shook his head to clear it and went to find Robin.

She was in the infirmary, taking off her gloves and unwrapping a large bandage from her knuckles. Underneath, the white bandage was stained with red blood, and she took out some ointments.

"Let me help you with that," Superboy offered. Robin looked up, not surprised he was there. He saw the hesitance in her gaze, now with a mask instead of sunglasses. She was in full uniform for some reason he couldn't fathom.

She shook her head finally, "I can do it."

Superboy sat next to her and took her hand without another word. He rubbed ointment onto her knuckles and they were silent for a moment.

"Why did you stop shaving?" Robin asked suddenly, her voice hard, as if she was solidifying her resolve about something.

Superboy looked up at her, alarmed at the trivial question. "You noticed? I'm touched."

"I am a detective," Robin grumbled.

...

Unknown to Superboy and Robin, Miss Martian was hovering behind them, waiting to speak with Superboy. She was invisible and intangible, so Superboy couldn't hear her breathing or see her. She was watching the scene in front of her with growing unease. Why were they acting so strangely, when they were alone? Robin acted as if she were pushing Superboy away, and Superboy acted as if he was...looking for something?

Miss Martian knew she should have been in bed. But she also knew that she wasn't going to get much sleep. Not after tonight, when she lost her powers.

So she watched.

...

"Really? I didn't know that!" Superboy exclaimed as he picked up the bandage and started wrapping it around Robin's hand, tenderly.

She didn't look at him. "Never mind. Stupid question. I don't care if you don't shave and grow a beard a mile long."

Superboy chuckled, "That wouldn't be good for my appearance, would it?"

Robin smiled, against her will, "No, it wouldn't."

Superboy, finished with her hand, suddenly bent his head over it. Robin stiffened, and felt him kiss her hand, on the bandage.

He lifted his eyes to hers, "All better?" he asked, his voice soft.

She couldn't move. She couldn't even speak.

"I hope so," he continued. "I'm tired of pretending that it didn't happen. Aren't you?"

Robin found her voice, shakily, "Kon, it was a mistake. We're teammates. We shouldn't be..."

Superboy put a finger to her lips. "I know." Then he leaned in and kissed her.

**Finally...The wierd tension between Superboy and Robin is finally revealed! I didn't even know if I would wind it up into a romance between them until this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

Miss Martian almost gasped out loud when Superboy kissed Robin. Robin had frozen for a moment, but then relented and placed her hand on his cheek. What was going on?

The kiss was gentle, not rough like the way he used to kiss Miss Martian, back when he was still learning to. He was holding Robin's hand to his chest, and they broke away together, leaning their foreheads against each others.

Robin broke the silence. "I-you said that we shouldn't do this any more. Because we're teammates, and that we can't balance the team and a relationship."

Superboy skimmed his thumb over Robin's jawline, a small smile on his face, "That was before the Time Thief came and made me start aging again."

Miss Martian bit her fingers to keep from making a noise. That's why they had looked so alarmed when the team had mentioned the Time Thief. He'd made Conner age somehow. And now, instead of being with her, he was in love with Robin. _Robin!_ How had this happened?

Suddenly Miss Martian started to think of Lagoon Boy. How would he feel if she suddenly started sprouting feelings for Conner again? They already didn't like each other. She needed to get Conner out of her head and focus on getting home again. Nothing more.

Robin looked down at her hands, one gloved, one bandaged. She straightened up, "I'm going to go to the computer. I need to look at something. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Superboy nodded and grinned at her, fully. "You bet." He kissed her on the forehead and walked to the door. Then he turned around. "You really need to talk to Barbara."

Robin grimaced, "Later, okay? Not today. Today I need to think."

"About me, I hope?" Superboy joked.

Robin made a face at him, "You wish, pretty boy."

"You think I'm pretty?" Superboy mock squealed.

Robin nearly laughed, but then just smiled at him. Then she left the room.

...

"Okay," Batman said, standing in front of the six Young Justice team members. They were alone, in a room deep in the cave.

"I want you to tell me what we're going to do. Talia al Ghul knows that you guys are here. Her inhibitor collar had a tracking chip, and she knows that you're in Gotham. That means that you're in my territory. And it also means that she's going to stay away. For now. So we're going to attack her first, understand?"

Kid Flash shook his head, "We're looking for the Time Thief, not Talia al Ghul. She's your problem, not ours."

Batman looked at Kid Flash, who was struck at how unemotional, cold and distant he felt. Like Bruce Wayne was as Batman. "Killing two birds with one stone. Time Thief works for al Ghul. He's going to be at her base in Asia."

"Asia? What's in Asia?" Robin asked, his face angry. "Another attack waiting for us?"

Batman didn't look at him, "No. The biggest weapons manufactoring plant in China. The former Wayne-Powers Micro Tech facility. Now it's the plant where the Chinese government make their weapons for the Chinese-Indian war. And it's also where Talia al Ghul has made her home."

Miss Martian clenched her jaw and looked down at Beast Boy, who was clutching her hand.

"So," Batgirl said sarcastically, "You're just sending us to the middle of China and into the biggest, most dangerous and fortified weapons plant in the world and expect to find one man, while at the same time, not getting killed?"

Batman shook his head. "We're not going to do it exactly like that." He tapped the vidscreen behind him and said, "Oracle? Will you take over?"

A young female voice came over the line and a glowing green icon came on the screen. "The plant isn't where Talia is. She's on top of it. There's a flying port nearly four miles above ground level at the plant. However, if I hack into the port, and breach security then she will descend to the plant, where she and the Time Thief will be more vulnerable."

As she spoke, the vidscreen became alight with the layout of the port.

"How do we know the Time Thief will be with her?" Wonder Girl asked, cracking her knuckles.

"Because," Batman said, "He's her husband."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi. Sorry I haven't updated in like, two weeks. I was impacted by Hurricane Sandy, and I have had no internet access and partial power for so long. I'm totally switching to FiOS. But here I am! Enjoy!**

"Talia got married?" Robin asked, his face disgusted. Not because he cared what she did, he reasoned. He'd just always thought she would stay in love with Bruce forever. Tragic and creepy, just like her.

"It's a political marriage. He wants the Lazurus Pit. She wants his abilities," Batman answered, getting into the jet. The two teams, Young Justice from the future and past, were already inside.

Tim Drake couldn't even think about why Talia would even want time traveling abilities. She wouldn't change the past. She knew better than anyone else how dangerous it was to meddle with time.

Batman faced everyone. In the jet were more than a dozen teenagers, all of them shifty and nervous. He looked at his Robin, in the cock pit.

"We ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Wonder Girl massaged Miss Martian's shoulders as they started to take off. She wasn't sure, but was it even legal for someone as young as Robin to fly a jet?

"You all right, Miss M? You've been kind of quiet."

Wonder Girl and Miss Martian both looked up at Superboy. He looked concerned.

"I'm fine," Miss Martian answered faintly, turning away from him.

He nodded, "Are you sure? Because we need 100% from you. If you're not feeling well, we need to know now."

"I said I'm fine," Miss Martian snapped, and looked away.

Wonder Girl felt Superboy's puzzled gaze turn to her and shrugged. Then she mouthed "Martian PMS?"

Superboy fought off a smile before he remembered what they were about to do.

Then he went to the cockpit with Batman and Lightning.

"We are now passing over Neo-Gotham," Robin's voice said over the intercom, "So your powers are not going to work for a while. We'll be out of Neo-Gotham in three minutes."

Kid Flash turned to Red, "So...Why did Talia say your death would be horrible for the country?"

Red's eyes flashed, "Um, well I don't think that I'm supposed to tell you that."

Kid Flash groaned, "Seriously? Then what are we supposed to do to pass the time?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders, "Discuss the plan?"

Beast Boy shook his head vigorously, "No way! I hate the plan!"

Sword smirked. He'd outfitted himself with some weapons from the Batcave, and they gleamed, looking high-tech and silver on his armor. "I think that as far as our usual plans go, this is by far the best."

Mila nodded. "Yeah. Usually they suck more."

Raven was, as usual, silent.

Batgirl interrupted the silence upbruptly, "Are they usually so secretive?"

"Who?" Venom asked, eyes on her gloves.

"Robin, Batman, Superboy and Lightning. They're off in the cock pit discussing God-Knows-What. Why are they so buddy buddy?"

Nobody answered for a moment, and to the team's surprise it was Raven that spoke.

"Old friendships are hard to break."

"What?" Wonder Girl asked, oblivious to Raven's words.

"She means," Kid Flash explained, eyeing Raven quizzically, "That they've been friends for longer than the rest of the team. Right?"

Raven looked at Kid Flash expressionlessly.

"O-kay!" Batgirl said, "How do they know each other?"

Mila looked down at her ring, which wasn't glowing. "Superboy helped train Batman for a while. They're really good friends. And I guess that Lightning and Robin knew each other from way before. They're always hinting at it. Lightning lived in Gotham for a long time before he found out he has powers. And Robin had a bad childhood. They might have grown up together or something."

Batgirl leaned forward, "You guys have a lot of theories."

Red interrupted, "Mila, she wants you guys to give them more information." She turned to Batgirl, "Totally, un-shway. And, for your information, even a dreg could see that we're just speculating. Come on, when two of our teammates, Robin and Lightning, have such hazy, mysterious beginnings that they never talk to us about them, all we can really do is make up stories and theories."

Batgirl leaned back, "Dreg? What does that mean?"

Sword called out, "It means idiot!"

Venom slapped him on the upside of his head.

Robin snickered when Batgirl's expression turned murderous, "Look, I know that you are all frustrated with us, and upset that we're here and your cave is broken, and whatever, but don't take it out on us."

Red stared Batgirl down, "All right. But then you need to learn how to stop asking questions about this time period. It doesn't end well for you if you know too much."

Robin looked at Batgirl, his face full of understanding. She'd already seen her future. Commissioner Barbara Gordon. Who would've thought?

"We are now out of Gotham," Batman said as he stepped into the main room and sat down. He strapped himself down. "Buckle up."

They didn't need to be told twice. The moment that Miss Martian, her fingers slower than usual, finished buckling up, a cackle of electricity started up and when she opened her eyes again, they weren't looking at the bright sky of morning. It was nighttime, and distant red lights caught her eye.

"Welcome to China," Red remarked dryly. Then she grinned flirtatiously at Batman, "Would you like a private tour? I'm a great tour guide!"

**By the way, the Oracle mentioned in the previous chapter is not Barbara Gordon, but Maxine Gibson, from the Batman Beyond series. Just, you know, in case you guys were wondering.**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

"This is China in the future?" Kid Flash asked, feigning disinterest. "Not as impressive as I'd have thought."

Robin and Batgirl stared at each other in disbelief.

It looked like a huge maze. Everything was bright in the darkness and lit with red lanterns that floated midair with nothing holding them up. Underneath the jet, there were millions of cars and people, tiny ants in the distance.

Red leaned forward, exposing some cleavage in Batman's direction. Thankfully, they couldn't see his expression of discomfort. "Hong Kong is one of the social centers of the world. Just like New York and Gotham. This is where they started the splicing experiments."

Sword leaned closer to Mila and whispered, "Isn't this the district where Blue Beetle...?"

Mila cut him off, "No. Next one. Stop talking about it. Now."

Sword smirked, "Sorry."

"So..." Wonder Girl started, looking at Batman, "Um, this is very different from Hong Kong in our time. What are those floating buildings?"

Batman looked out the window of the jet and said, "Those are the police stations."

"There are so many!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Superboy came in from the cockpit, "China is a dangerous place. They need a large police force to keep the gangs under control. It doesn't always work because the police force is so corrupt."

Red barked out a laugh, "Ha. Yeah, this police force is pretty un-shway. I was arrested twice for breaking up a gang meeting. Talk about disrespectful. I was just doing my job," she assured Batman, winking at him.

Batman coughed slightly and told Superboy, "We need to get-"

He was cut off by Robin's voice over the intercom.

It was impassive, as ever, but there was a certain quality to it that made Beast Boy look up from his lap in surprise, and made Kid Flash shiver in anticipation. She said, "Batman. We have a problem."

Batman got up, "I'll be right back," he told the teams.

He went into the cockpit.

"What's going on?" Miss Martian asked, her voice steady as she turned to Superboy.

He was sitting rigidly, his jaw clenched. "Shit," he swore, looking past them, "I know that voice."

Robin came out of the cockpit, and her jaw was clenched too, as she stared at Wonder Girl. "I believe she wants to talk to you," she intoned quietly.

Wonder Girl looked around nervously, "Who? Talia?"

Robin shook her head swiftly, as if she wished it had been Talia instead. "No. Wonder Woman." Wonder Girl looked back blankly, so Robin clarified, "Your future self. She threatened to punch us out of the sky unless you spoke with her."

**Enjoy!**


End file.
